Sunrise to Sunset
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Jack soon realizes that the world isn’t that much fun without Davy in it. So he decides to go get him. Warnings: None…Yet. M/M


Title: Sunrise to Sunset

Chapter: One shot

Type: Drabble

Rating: PG-13

Category: POTC

Paring: Jack/Jones Jack/Will?

Summary: Jack soon realizes that the world isn't that much fun without Davy in it. So he decides to go get him. 

Warnings: None…Yet. M/M

Offer: The '12 days of X-mas fic challenge' issued by T.D., against TheLustofKilling. Offer was accepted.

Jack gave a long, dragged out sigh. It seemed that the life on his own pirate ship had been much more less of what he thought it would be. 

Long ago, he had imagined that this would be a lot more…thrilling, richer…fun. And it wasn't. He had fun with Will, going from port to port around the world, collecting souls and what not. Though it seemed that that was one thing that Jack didn't want to do. Sail. 

He was growing older, and perhaps even more tired. He loved being a pirate. But he wanted a reason to be one. 

He gazed over the boat, his crew busy behind him, working and doing other tasks that they would someday perhaps get old of doing as well. As he looked down into the water, he saw something. 

It had a strange face, though it was not of any human he knew…Wait…

It's body was long, extremely long, and it had an oblong sort of body. It had tentacles, and one rather large eye. It was a giant squid. 

I watched it, and seemed to liven. It had looked much like Jones, though it seemed that this one was dead. Jack narrowed his eyes and sank a little. Davy Jones was dead. He had been dead for a long time now. Though it was odd how, not once while sailing with Will did either of them come across his soul. 

Jack gave another sigh, "If only we could have him back." He looked around then, his head shooting up. ''Ope no one heard that.' He said to himself. 

'_So you want him back?'_ Someone seemed to say. It was his other side, or at least one of them. A little mini version of himself. 

Jack looked at the squid in the water, "It'd be nice…" He answered. 

'_But that man…eh…creature, tried to kill ya mate…Are ye sure ye want to bring it BACK to this world?' _The voice seemed to be hinting to something. 

Jack looked around, then over to the horizon. The sun was going down. He then gazed back at the squid. It was slowly sinking. Soon, it disappeared into the dark water, never to be seen again. 

"The end of the world!" Jack said to himself. He then turned around, "The Locker! We're going BACK to the Locker!" He screamed to the crew. 

Everyone paused in their tasks, simply looking at the man, as if they did not hear him the right way. 

His first mate came up to him, "Aye, Jack….Did I 'ere 'ye the right way?" He looked the man up and down, "Ye jus' came from there…Are ye sure ya wan'a be goin' back? So soon?" He asked, questioningly. 

"I left something there. We have to go pick it up." Jack said, his face cold, staring his first mate in his eyes. "Now." He whispered. 

The first mate shook his head, then spun around, "To the Locker! AGAIN!" 

"Wait." Jack said, screaming out. 

"Oh thank God…Jack we thought you were…" 

"We have to find Will. Then, we're going to the Locker." Jack smiled. 

"How the hell are we going to find Will?" Mr. Gibbs asked. 

Jack looked at his first mate. "Kill someone." He said. "Then put 'em in the water, and wait." 

Gibbs looked around the crew. "Jack, there be no one 'ere that I wan'a be a killen'." He looked at his captain, "I don't think…" 

Jack withdrew his gun, pointed at a random man, and shot him. The body fell to the ground. Gibbs and the rest of the crew could only watch him. The man had never done such a thing before. Never in the least to one of his own crewmates. 

"Jack…." Gibbs said, his voice a little shaky. 

"Throw the body away, hurry…" He watched as no one did anything, "NOW!" He yelled out louder. Everyone jumped forward and began to push the dead man into the water. Soon, he was floating there. Drifting. 

Jack looked at his men, "We should have put a rope on him, so 'e wouldn't drift…." He looked around at his men, as if thinking of which one to do off next. 

'_Tha's gonna get 'is attention then…' The voice said. There seemed to be a sort of smile on Jack's face. _

"_That's the idea Mate." _

_The End. _

_A/N: This was originally a story. It had a rough draft, and even a rough idea of planning. It was going to be a few chapters long, but the story never made it off of the ground. So…This is the only part of it. _

_-6:10 Am_

_-6:32 AM_

_-D._

_More then all the sun's combined, can ever love this nursery's rhyme. _


End file.
